The Diary of a Cat
by reena-the-anime-girl
Summary: Well it's actually not funny, which is good for me because my last story had absolutly nothing to do with anything. And I had to write a story about Shampoo 'cause she's so kawaii as a cat and she's my favorite character in Ranma 1/2. Also when you review
1. The Diary of a Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Shampoo or any of the ranma ½ characters. I really wish I owned shampoo. But I don't. I remembered not to write in caps lock. People always tell me to remember. I think caps lock hurts peoples eyes. -_- that's sad.  
  
Shampoo's diary stop looking at it. It's Shampoo's not yours. GO AWAY!!!!!!!  
  
Shampoo age 6 Is first day have diary and only is six. Great-grandmother say is special book where put good thoughts and secrets. No is see why book so special. Just is write what happen one day in it. Why no just remember? Hard think of things to write in secret book when Mousse standing right behind you. Why no mousse just want marry other girl? Girl not Shampoo. (a/n duh!) Shampoo is want marry other boy. Boy Shampoo want marry never be Mousse!  
  
Shampoo age 7 Shampoo still is no want be Chinese amazon woman, but great-grandmother say is have to. No is like idea of have hurt other people. And if Mousse beat Shampoo... Shampoo have to be Mousse's fiancée. Is too too sad. What happen in past year is have train for being amazon woman. And is be chase around by Mousse all of time. Is really embarrassing. No one here like be chased around by man. Is kind of funny watch Mousse run into trees. Is really wish could be cat. If get wish I won't talk back to teacher won't talk back to great-grandmother won't talk back to movie screen.  
  
Shampoo age 9 shampoo is gone to new school far away from amazon village. Is really strange how girls starting like boys this year. Why they want like boys?! Only two boy know martial arts in class. Even those boy think martial arts about hurting other person. No is ever heard of self defense?! Can't believe is no people who understand Shampoo customs. Is real sad.  
  
Shampoo age 11 Now is see why girl like boys! (sort of) They buy free things for girl. So far has five men fight over Shampoo. At least think is fight over Shampoo. Popular girl say is stupid because no is good at Japanese. Be stuck in China with Mousse much better than sit around listen to teacher talk about digesting food. Is too too gross. In China teacher tell us about martial art and how be good wife. Even give out thing call homework here. No is know why, so pretend no is get homework so no have do.  
  
Shampoo age 13 Girl still make fun of Shampoo Japanese. If Mousse there he probably would.....WAIT! Is saying want Mousse here?!!!!!!! Bad! Bad Shampoo! Why is say want Mousse here?!! Mousse probably would hurt girls and no is want make girls hurt. What be really funny is if Mousse turn into duck! hehe  
  
Shampoo age 15 Is have my wish! Can turn into kitty cat now! Is really fun! Girls who make er.. made fun of Shampoo all allergic to cat! Oh yeah. Shampoo move back China. Is wonder if Great-grandmother still want live in China. She make good friends in Japan. But Shampoo happy. No have any friend in Japan except for girl name Akane. She my best friend in whole wide world. Is really miss her. Hope remember what looks like. Has long blue/black hair. Pretty blue eyes. And wear green dress everyday.  
  
Shampoo age 16 Is best year of life! Move back Japan but meet guy name Ranma. There also Akane. She nothing like other Akane. She no even have long hair. Is always wonder why have pet piggy. But find out that piggy no a piggy. His name Ryouga but turn into piggy name P-chan. There also Mousse who turn into duck. And Ranma turn into girl. He really funny. Shampoo turn in cat. There also man name Tatewaki Kuno. He make no sense. At all. Is want stop diary here is almost perfect ending.  
  
Name: Shampoo  
  
Age: 16  
  
D.O.B: July 5  
  
Star sign: Cancer  
  
Height: 5.5ft  
  
Hair colour: Purple  
  
Nationality: Chinese  
  
Temperament:  
  
Uninhibited, cute, chidlike, violent, affectionate & moody  
  
Origin:  
  
Joketsuzoku, Amazonian village, in the Ging Hi Province of China near Jusenkyou, the Ground of Cursed Springs. 


	2. A Quick Thanks

I thank all of you who reviewed me.  
  
I thought that no one would want to read any of the stories I made.  
  
I got the feeling that no one would ever like my stories.  
  
Sometimes I get the feeling no one likes ME.  
  
You showed me I was wrong.  
  
You helped me decide to make a new chapter.  
  
You told me what you wanted to see happen in the future.  
  
Even if I didn't do the best job, you wrote good things and told me what to  
work on.  
  
Even though I said all those things I'm happy that you told me that,  
  
but I'm even happier that  
  
YOU'RE MY FRIEND.  
  
Thank you for reading this very long THANK YOU. 


End file.
